Satoshi Mochida
is a student from Kisaragi Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout Corpse Party series. Design Satoshi is a teenager with average height and light build. He has short light brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a white shirt (a part of the Kisaragi Academy uniform) with another blue shirt under it, gray pants, and white socks under blue uwabaki slippers. He also keeps his Kisaragi student ID tucked in his right shirt pocket. Personality Satoshi is kindhearted by nature, often willing to go the extra mile for those he cares for. Ironically, Satoshi is also a bit of a coward, and was highly reluctant to take part in the ritual that placed him and his peers at Heavenly Host Elementary School. A bit of a blockhead, Satoshi is blissfully unaware of the crushes multiple girls in his group of peers have for him, which never sees further development as everyone becomes more preoccupied with surviving the horrors of Heavenly Host. Despite the grotesque environment and macabre events that occur within Heavenly Host, Satoshi somehow finds the courage inside himself to push forward for the sake and safety of those important to him, such as his younger sister Yuka Mochida. Plot CORPSE-PARTY Satoshi is a playable character. Though Satoshi has high attack power, his speed is lacking. He also has no magic. Corpse Party CHAPTER 1 One night, Satoshi stayed after school with several classmates to clean up after the Kisaragi Academy's culture festival. At some point, Ayumi Shinozaki, the class representative, began to tell ghost stories about Heavenly Host Elementary School, scaring him to no end. After a short while, Yui Shishido, their teacher, told them all to go home and finish cleaning the next day, but Ayumi chose to instead perform a charm first to cheer up their classmate, Mayu Suzumoto, who was transferring. Satoshi, along with all the classmates in the room, including Yui and his little sister, Yuka, who had come to deliver his umbrella, participated in the ritual. A short time after the completion of the charm, an earthquake shook the school, causing a large hole to open in the floor, into which everyone in the room at the time fell into. CHAPTER 3 When Satoshi awoke, he found himself in Heavenly Host Elementary School, the school that was the subject of Ayumi's ghost stories. The only other person who arrived with him was Yuka, with the other seven nowhere to be seen. At some point, a ghost appeared before them, and gave them some information regarding the school and its inescapable nature. Even knowing that the odds of finding their classmates were very low, Satoshi chose to trek through the school, and they encounter their first hostile ghost, Ryou Yoshizawa. Satoshi decides that it would be wise not to look directly at him, and go to the east side third floor, as both north and south paths are blocked off. On the way up the stairs, they find a key and continue on. Yuka points out that she needs to go to the restroom, and seeing as how they just arrived at the lavatories, Satoshi allows her to go. She tries to go as Satoshi stands outside the door, but she quickly runs out. Satoshi inspects the reason for why Yuka couldn't go, and it turns out the floor is completely gone in front of the stalls. As the boys restroom is boarded up, they have to search elsewhere. Back on the second floor, Satoshi uses the key he recovered in the stairwell to get into the infirmary. While exploring the room, he hears the voice of one of his classmates, Naomi Nakashima, apologizing to her friend, Seiko Shinohara. In the back, he finds a bed, and lets Yuka rest for a while. Yuka refuses to stay unless Satoshi remains with her, so he rests as well. Unknowingly, both him and Yuka fell asleep. They both wake up after a while, and decided to leave, but before they could a newspaper appeared on the floor. The newspaper tells of a gruesome murder that happened at the school prior to its demolition. Both him and Yuka notice that the faces of the dead children were the same as those of the two ghosts they had encountered. Continuing to the hall, they hear Ayumi's voice, and rush out. In the hall, they find a large blood stain, as if someone had been dragged down the hall. Satoshi notices something on the ground, and picks it up. It turns out to be a nail puller, so they go back up to the boys' lavatory to unboard the door. Much like the other bathroom, this one is unusable, as all the stalls are missing. Once more, they head back down to the second floor, and hear the sound of a camera. A bit further down, they come across Sakutaro Morishige, who's fixated at his cell phone. He notices the two and puts his phone away, stating how glad he is to have found someone else. Satoshi hears the buzzing of a fly, and looks around the corner, only to find a massive blood splatter on the wall. Sakutaro tells them that it's most likely the pulverized remains of a female student, as there's some breast meat mixed into the mess. Satoshi asks if he's come across anyone else, with the answer being no. Sakutaro decides to go off on his own to search for Mayu, as that raises the odds of finding her. Before he leaves, Satoshi tells him to tell the other classmates to meet up in classroom 1-A, if he comes across them. Sakutaro responds with a positive answer and leaves the siblings. Both Satoshi and Yuka suspect that the sound of the camera was him taking a photo of the corpse, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind and carries on. On the first floor, they find that the hall has extended to the east. At the end is a locked door, but they find the key by smashing the glass on the cabinet in Classroom 1-A, and proceed through the hall. Beyond the door is an outdoor walkway to the second building, or annex. Hoping to find a bathroom in this building, they go in. Once entering, both of them experience headaches, and Satoshi notes the thick air. In the room adjacent to the entranceway they find a bathroom, but like the others, it is unusable. Another is found on the second floor, but is unreachable due to the destroyed floor. Exploring the annex further, they find a music room, and an art room. Inside the art room, Yuka spots a girl standing in the corner. Satoshi approaches her and attempts to start a conversation, but the girl ignores them, moving her lips as if chanting something. Trying to talk to her once more, she begins to mumble random things to herself, so they decide to leave. After leaving the art room, they see a different girl from another school run by. They catch up with her and Satoshi attempts to talk to her. She appears troubled by something, so he asks her what's wrong, which causes her to scream, push him out of the way, and charge out of the room. While returning to the first floor, an earthquake shakes the building, which seemingly repaired the path to the other bathroom. Unfortunately, they can't use this one either, as the door is somehow being sealed by several charms. Satoshi decides that the only way Yuka will be able to relieve herself would be to go out in the forest. She reluctantly agrees, and they head to the entranceway. Satoshi tells her to go out on her own, and remains inside the annex. Somehow, he went unconscious, and woke up in the Staff Room, with Yuka nowhere to be seen. The main door was locked, and searching the room led him to a video tape, and an article written by Kou Kibiki. The article talks about the murder of the children, notably Yoshikazu Yanagihori's involvement, and several events that followed. After reading it, he tries the door again, but finds it's still locked. He hears the voice of a girl behind him, and turns to face her. She reveals herself to be the spirit of a girl who died in the school, and starts telling him about how he arrived in the school, saying one of the members of the group messed up the Sachiko Ever After charm in some way. After chatting a short while, Naho says several words, which cause Satoshi to heat up tremendously, before telling him to "Go to the one who occupies his thoughts." CHAPTER 4 Some time later, Satoshi wakes up in the main building with a small headache. Heading north, he hears the voice of Seiko, telling him to take care of Naomi. In the stairwell, he finds Naomi slouched against a wall, but it was simply an illusion, and she disappears. Naomi's phone falls down the stairs, and starts ringing, so he picks it up. On the phone he hears Naomi's mother, along with another voice, which repeats the same request over and over, "Help me..." Panicked by the strange voice, he throws the phone to the ground, but ends up bringing it with him anyway. Up on the third floor, he hears voices coming from the girls' lavatories, and goes in to investigate. Inside, the chatting continues, but the voices stop once he asks if anyone is there. All of the stalls are locked, so he tries to leave. As he does so, a loud noise from the stalls catches his attention. Returning to them, he can feel that someone is behind the third door, so he kicks it down, only to find Naomi hanging from a noose. He holds her up, allowing her to breathe more easily, and attempts to untie the rope around her neck. With a bit of effort, he unties the knot, and they both fall to the ground. Naomi begins to cry and hugs Satoshi, but quickly regains her composure. Apparently she has no memory of trying to hang herself, and she shows him the hanged corpse of Seiko. Satoshi decides to take her body down, and placed it in the hall before heading downstairs. On the way down, Naomi collapses due to lack of oxygen in her brain from the attempted hanging. Satoshi quickly brings her to the infirmary to rest, and goes of to search for Yuka once more. On the first floor, he tries to go to the second wing, but the hall has shrunk back to its original state, sealing him into the main building. Unable to do anything about it, he goes back to check on Naomi. Before reaching the staircase he sees the spirit of the girl in red, and pursues her. While searching a classroom for the girl, he finds an item, though it jumps from one side to the other, making it impossible for him to get alone. Near the custodian's room, he finds a phone lying on the ground, and after inspecting it, learns it belongs to Seiko. She appeared to be in the middle of a text when she dropped it, and he accidentally reads it before heading back to the infirmary. He finds Naomi standing outside the infirmary, who tells him not to leave her like that. When asked why she left the infirmary, she tells him about when she was attacked by a dark force when Seiko was still alive. Together they head back to the classroom where Satoshi found the item, and retrieve it. The item is a red key, and they use it on the custodian's closet door, allowing them to go inside. When they enter, the lights seem to go out, but they manage to get them working again. They find a television with a camcorder on top of it, Satoshi places the tape he found earlier into it, but it has no power. After trying this, an article appears on the ground near them so they read it. It's another article written by Kou, and once more speaks of Yoshikazu, primarily about his sudden illness, which made him unable to speak and reverted him to a childlike state. It also included some information about the one survivor of the murder, the girl in red, Sachiko Shinozaki, how it was her testimony that officially made Yoshikazu known as the murderer, and how no data about her whereabouts after the attempted murder could be found, which baffled the writer. He then goes over the method of death each of the children went through, before asking a question: "Was Yoshikazu Yanagihori really the murderer of the three victims?" as he's always been a kind person, and was also unable to voice his thoughts on the murder. He had no motive, and people who knew him couldn't believe that he would do such a thing. CHAPTER 5 After reading the article, Satoshi and Naomi discuss that the spirit of the girl in red that they've been seeing in the school must be Sachiko, but are both confused as to why she's there, along with why she's still the spirit of a child, instead of an adult as she should be. Satoshi thinks the smartest thing to do would be to talk with the spirit of Sachiko herself to uncover the full story, but only after finding Yuka. Before they could head out, another earthquake happens. While shielding Naomi, Satoshi is hit with a ceiling beam and goes unconscious. He wakes up sometime later with a massive headache. The lights seem to have gone out, and Naomi appeared to have fallen unconscious as well. She also wakes up, and the previously unpowered television suddenly starts up and plays the tape Satoshi put in the camcorder earlier. The video follows Kou and his cameraman, Shougo Taguchi, when they first entered the school. At first Shougo was amazed by the school, but began to lose it after seeing their first corpse, along with the many forces of the building that were beginning to get to his mind. They began discussing a method of getting out of the school, but Shougo snapped, running from Kou. The clip ends with Kou about to retrieve a new tape for the camcorder Shougo dropped. Knowing that there's another tape, Naomi and Satoshi decide to venture out in search of it, along with Yuka of course, hoping to find more about this "Way out," he spoke of. Upon leaving, they notice that the school seems to have changed. Before continuing on, Naomi stops him to clean some splinters off his back. While doing so, Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma spot them from across a gap. They each explain the things they've learned while separated, and are told of the death of Mayu. Ayumi tells them that the true murderer is actually Sachiko, and that the way out is to make her express remorse for the murders. Naomi and Ayumi get into an argument over the different methods of escape, as Kou's method doesn't sound like it would solve anything other than letting THEM escape, but Satoshi stops them. Yoshiki hands him a Marble Statue that a spirit they befriended gave him, and they carry on. After wandering the halls in search of Yuka for a while, they found that the hall leading to the annex had opened once again. They enter, and near one of the washrooms they encounter a fresh corpse. He seemed to have been stabbed to death, and nearby, they recover Yuka's shoes. Finding her shoes so close to a recently killed body panicked Satoshi, but he carries on. In the stairwell, they find Sakutaro's cell phone. It appeared to have recorded something, and Naomi makes it play. Somehow, the phone recorded Sakutaro's final moments, smashing his head against a window, crying out for Mayu, before finally jumping out. They decide to bring the phone with them, and continue searching the building. Despite examining every room they could, they found no trace of Yuka, and choose to return to the main building. On the way back, in the annex's entranceway, they find Yuka slouched between two shoe racks. When she tries to get up to rejoin them, she drops a tape. While she doesn't remember ever finding the tape, Satoshi takes it anyway, as it's the next part of Kou's recording. Back in the custodian's closet, they watch it, and find out that it contains Kou's death at the hands of Naho, though thankfully he revealed the method of returning before he was killed. In order to escape, they simply have to perform the charm in reverse, by putting the pieces of the paper doll together, and chant once for each person, plus one more for Sachiko herself. Both Satoshi and Naomi notice that the recording was taken in the same room, so they open the closet. Inside they find the remains of both Kou and Naho. Naomi tells Satoshi to look further into the closet, and he finds a secret entrance. When asked how she knew that it was there, she claims to have no idea. The passage leads to a very dark room with a ladder at the end. Naomi rushes up the ladder before everyone else, and Satoshi tells Yuka to go up next. As Yuka protests highly to this, Satoshi heads up before her. The ladder leads to the same bathroom that Seiko was hanged in, in fact, the same stall. Naomi breaks down, blaming herself for Seiko's death. He shows her Seiko's cell phone, which he's been carrying up until now, and lets her read the message she typed up before dying. The text showed that Seiko wasn't angry with Naomi at all, and she begins to calm down. They head out to the hall, and Yuka finds another tape, though as the camcorder broke, they can't watch this one. Now knowing how to escape, they make sure they all have their paper doll scraps. Naomi realizes her's is missing, and starts to panic. They're about to go search for it, but Ayumi and Yoshiki spot them across a gap. In a stroke of luck, Ayumi appears to have found Naomi's student ID, which housed her doll scrap. Yoshiki hands Satoshi another statue, and they part ways again after telling the two about Sakutaro's death. Near the infirmary, they notice two pedestals. The statues seem to fit perfectly, so they place them, and the door to opens up. The door led to a hallway, and upon entering it, both Naomi and Yuka experience heavy headaches and nosebleeds. Due to this, Satoshi progresses towards the infirmary alone, and notices that even he has a nosebleed. The sign on the door reads, "Sachiko. Cleaning up in the reference room. Please wait here for me until I'm done. -Mom" and he notes that Sachiko's name is mentioned. Entering the infirmary, he begins to hear a female voice. After walking forward, a spirit of a woman appears and paralyzes him. She walks towards him, speaking about Sachiko, before releasing her hold on him. On the table he finds a diary dating back to 1953, and takes it. The spirit begins to speak in a more serious tone, and her neck falls unnaturally onto her shoulder, so Satoshi rushes out of the room. Back out in the main hall, the three of them decide to read through the diary. It was written by a former nurse of Heavenly Host Elementary School, Yoshie Shinozaki, the mother of Sachiko. It seems both her and Sachiko were killed by the principal after he tried raping her, who covered up her death as an accident and marked Sachiko as "missing." Her spirit lived on in the school, and she cursed the Yanagihori family line. They note that it's strange that the date is 1953, as the murders didn't happen until 1972. It seems that around 1972, Sachiko got a corporeal body once again. Along with the help of Yoshikazu, she killed children and sent their spirits to her mother. Yoshie didn't want this, she wanted to see Sachiko herself, though eventually Sachiko stopped doing it for her mother's sake, and did it because she enjoyed killing. Many more pages of the diary consist of short passages such as "Kill more," and she also voices her joy at the fact that the principal commit suicide. A short distance away from where they read the diary, they find a Black Cat Plushie, which was mentioned earlier during the diary as a gift for Sachiko. Heading back to the annex, they witness a man jumping from the roof of it. From what they just read, Satoshi assumes it must be the principal. After a short time, he falls once again, being forced to repeat his moment of death endlessly. Satoshi notices a key next to the corpse, and retrieves it. Having a means of getting into the principal's office, they head there. Inside, they find that the room is covered in charms, and they occasionally hear echoes of his voice. Inside the principal's desk, they find a bag. Satoshi takes it and looks inside, and witnesses a flashback of the the principal. Satoshi sees one of the times when Takamine dug up Sachiko's corpse. He's been suffering from the curse put on him, and believes that Sachiko isn't dead yet. To stop her from telling anyone about what he did, he cuts off her tongue and stabs the corpse repeatedly. Satoshi recovers from the flashback, and realizes that the bag contains Sachiko's tongue. In the back of the room, they find a secret passage with a ladder, and decide to go through it. At the bottom, they find themselves in an abandoned bomb shelter. Moving ahead, they encounter several tables with human heads set up on display, and a spirit appears. The spirit shows them the correct path to get through the tables, as trying the wrong route causes them to fall through the floor to a room below. While continuing on, they run into Kou's cameraman, Shougo. He's relieved to see other living people, but runs away when Naomi tries to return something he dropped. The next area they enter has another spirit who shows them the correct path, which leads them to a horrid smelling dark room. The lights turn on, revealing the room to to be absolutely covered in blood, with buckets containing human remains scattered about. After examining the room for a short while, they hear footsteps approaching. They quickly hide under the table, and Shougo ends up running by and hides in the large cabinet near the back of the room. More, heavier footsteps continue to close in, until Yoshikazu stands next to the table. Suddenly, he drops Seiko's corpse on the floor right beside them, with her cold, dead eyes staring right at them. Satoshi does his best to calm Naomi down, who's starting to freak out at the sight. Yoshikazu finds Shougo, and kills him before dragging them both away. Naomi, enraged at how Seiko's body is being treated, chases after Yoshikazu. Satoshi and Yuka follow the blood trail left from the corpses until it disappears. They don't know which way Naomi went, but they take a wild guess and carry on. A short distance away, they run into Ayumi and Yoshiki, who tells him about Yui's death. Together, they move ahead, and they encounter Yuki, the ghost Ayumi and Yoshiki appeased. She tells them that Ayumi is succumbing to the darkening, and says to go on to the final room. They go through a short room, containing the corpse of Yoshikazu, and finally enter Sachiko's chamber. The room is dark, and causes everyone to get a headache. The sound of digging can be heard, followed by the three child spirits appearing throughout the room. In a hole near the back, they see Sachiko's mutilated corpse, who commands them to leave. Satoshi tries to reason with her, but she ignores him and continues demanding them to leave her alone. She appears before them and paralyzes the whole group, before heading over to Yuka. Satoshi hears her scream in pain, but can't see what's going on, being unable to even turn his head. Ayumi tells him to start the appeasing, and he gives her back her tongue, as well as the plushie her mother got for her. Succeeding in appeasing her, they redo the Sachiko Ever After charm in reverse to finish her off. Seemingly victorious, Yuki appears before the group and tells them that the only chance they have to fully escape is to make their way outside as soon as possible. As they rush to the only accessible outdoor area, the entry to the annex, the air begins to thicken, but they make it. Together, they jump over the fence, and are transported back to the real world. Thankful to be back, they return home, with a promise to not skip school the next day. When they come back, it seems everyone who wasn't involved in the Heavenly Host incident don't remember those who died, it's as if they never existed, their souls forever trapped in the cursed school. Later in the day, Naomi calls Satoshi and tells him to meet her in class. He goes, and she tells him of what she learned in the time where she split from the group while chasing after Yoshikazu. It seems, that in some sort of trance, it was her who hanged Seiko. She has no recollection of doing so, but a video left behind by Shougo seemed to have revealed it as true. She tells him that she was being consumed by some dark presence upon learning this, but she mysteriously received several of the texts Seiko's cell phone saved before her death, and she managed to fight off the presence and rejoin them. Crying, she asks if Seiko and the others really existed, to which he answers yes. EXCHAP 6 During Kisaragi's Cultural Festival, Satoshi and Yoshiki ask Naomi, Ayumi, and Seiko whether they would like to join them going to a haunted house that the other class is running. Naomi and Seiko cheerfully accept their offer, and when Satoshi asks whether Ayumi would like to join them as well, she politely declines because she has to tend their class' red bean soup shop and tell them to go without her. Satoshi apologizes for not thinking about Ayumi, and he and others head to the haunted house, leaving Ayumi behind tending the shop. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ''Episode #1;『Seal』'' Satoshi tries to convince his friends to not perform Sachiko Ever After charm, but his friends shrug his warnings off, so he forces himself to join them because he doesn't want to let them go alone. ''Episode #3;『Encounter』'' In the third episode, he visits Yui, who is sick, to pass some lesson notes to her. Yui mistakes Satoshi as Tsukasa Mikuni and hugs him. Later, as Satoshi was about to leave, Yui holds onto him and refuses to let him go. Satoshi has no choice but to stay behind, so he goes to the kitchen and cooks some porridge for her. Yui then falls asleep and dreams about her school days. After Yui feels better, Satoshi lectures Yui on the importance of taking care of herself. Satoshi then teases Yui about how she mistook him for Tsukasa, and then he goes back home. Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 00『 A Faint Light 』 Yoshiki invited Satoshi to eat lunch together at the rooftop. However, Satoshi discovered a big surprise in his lunch box; it does not contain lunch, but money with a note from her mother to buy some bread with it. Suddenly, Kuon Niwa, their class' T.A., appeared before them. Kuon had replaced Yui in the world where Yui and other people who had lost their lives in Heavenly Host never existed. Kuon then asked what Satoshi's favorite food, which he replied 'pork cutlet on rice' ('katsudon'). After hearing his answer, Kuon leaves. Satoshi then sprinted to the cafeteria to buy some bread, but unfortunately he was too late and the they had run of bread. Yoshiki wanted to share his lunch with him, when suddenly a man in a suit came with a helicopter down to the rooftop and delivered Satoshi's "requested" lunch, pork cutlet on rice. Satoshi and Yoshiki were bewildered and the man in the suit left with the helicopter after seemingly has completed his order. Satoshi was puzzled and questioned who Kuon really is. After Naomi had a sympathetic conversation with Ayumi, Satoshi came to comfort Naomi who was really worried after her. Satoshi commented that Naomi also has been hard on herself, but Naomi said to not worry about her; she was not the only one who was still affected by their loss from Heavenly Host incident. Satoshi, along with Yoshiki and Naomi later rescued Ayumi from Makina Shinozaki's spirit. Ayumi has gone to investigate Makina's apartment to find more clues about Heavenly Host and whereabouts of the Book of Shadows, who has gone missing since Ayumi and Naomi's failed attempt to resurrect Mayu. Yoshiki scolded Ayumi that she put herself in danger again and made everyone worried. Satoshi and others comforted Ayumi that she didn't have to take everything to herself and they also shared what she was feeling. Satoshi then introduced Ayumi to Aiko Niwa, Naho's friend who had told him and others about Ayumi in Makina's apartment, and rushed them there. Trivia * In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Satoshi ranked 10th place. Gallery :See also: Satoshi Mochida/Gallery. Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party Category:High school students Category:Males Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Protagonists